What did you say!
by MidnightThoughts
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she doesn't want Inuyasha to know about. Everyone else knows though. What will happen when Inuyasha finds out? Please read and review. IMPORTANT NOTE ON PROFILE! STORY BEING DISCONTINUED!
1. Running from Battle

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least not right now. Give it a few years. But as of now I own nothing but some vague thoughts that I turn into a story. So now I'll let you read.

"**Kagome! Where is the sacred jewel shard?!" shouted Inuyasha as he dodged yet another attack from the demon bear.**

**"Oh! Uh….. They're... ummmm…oh I see them! They're in its right paw Inuyasha!" she told him.**

**"Alright! Here I go!" shouted Inuyasha.**

**As he went to cut off the bear's right paw, its left paw came up from behind him and sent him flying onto the nearest tree.**

**"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she tried to run to help Inuyasha, but as she was nearly to him the bear demon slammed its paw down right in front of her. The impact on the ground sent her flying backwards.**

**'Oh no!' she thought. 'If I hit the ground the force will kill-"oomph!" **

**"Kagome are you okay?"**

**"Y-y-y-yes Shippou. Thank you." She said quietly. **

**She slid off of Shippou who had inflated to catch her and kneeled on the ground shaken.**

**'I need to take better care of-' Kagome's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Inuyasha screaming as he was thrown once again into a nearby tree. She slowly and carefully got up and ran off.**

**"Kagome-chan? KAGOME-CHAN?!!" screamed Sango after her frightened friend.**

**"Forget her for now Sango!" said Inuyasha, "we have a fight to finish and she ditched, so she'll have to wait!"**

**"Yeah, but…."**

**Then all of a sudden the youkia that they were fighting fell over dead.**

**"Whoa, what just happened?" questioned Sango.**

**"Sango-san, Inuyasha, look." Said Miroku**

**And when they looked they were all shocked, for in the middle of the bear youkia's chest were three arrows still glowing with purifying power.**

**"Whoa!" said shippou. "Did you see her do that? I sure didn't!"**

**"I didn't either." said Sango. "What about you two?" she said looking at inuyasha and Miroku.**

**"No we didn't" they both said in unison. **

**"Wow she's gotten way faster!" said shippou, using the slang that he picked up from kagome.**

**Meanwhile**

**Kagome had run into the forest and was now sitting against a tree with an arrow strung on her bow and ready to attack if anything were to come her way. Who could blame her? After all she almost lost her-"who's there?" she asked loudly, her hands bringing her bow unconsciously closer to her. She could hear them rustling through the forest. They weren't trying to hide from her. **

**'Maybe it's a friend-NO, that may be their plan if they are an enemy' she thought. **

**Inuyasha bristled. He went looking for Kagome as soon as they found the bear youkia dead. The others went looking for her in the village while he stuck to the forest since he had the best sense of smell. He could sense every negative wave that came off of her. She was scared out of her mind, but why? Couldn't she sense that it was him?**

**"If you don't leave right now then I'll shoot, I can sense where you are." She said.**

**Now inuyasha was very confused, why would she shoot HIM? Then he had a thought.**

**'Maybe she can't sense that it's me' he thought. 'She is really scared right now maybe that's overwhelming her senses'**

**This thought was confirmed when her heard her say**

**"Who are you, and what do you want?"**

**"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha!" he said semi-quickly because he heard the small sound of her bow string being pulled back more than it already was.**

**"I-Inuyasha? Why did you leave me in the dark for so long? You really scared me!" she said still staying where she was. Inuyasha waiting for a little while longer to see if she would come to him, (they still are blocked from each others view by a couple bushes and trees) and when she didn't he went to her. When he saw her he was shocked because she looked so helpless sitting on the ground her bow semi-strung like she hadn't the strength to string it all the way. Then he looked at where they were. What tree they were under. **

'**This is where it all started. Where I first met her.' He thought. Then he looked down at his rosary beads. He had thought for the longest time that he didn't want them, that he wanted them off, but a few months ago he realized that that wasn't the case. He hadn't realized how special these beads were. These were what brought him and Kagome together. Without them he would've killed kagome with no thoughts or regrets and that would've been the worst thing ever. She had stopped using the 'sit' command long ago only using it when it was really necessary. A few months ago though Kagome offered to take them off for him. She said that there was no use in having them anymore, the only reason they put them on him was so that he wouldn't kill her and they knew very well now that there wasn't even a chance that he would think about it. But her offering to remove them made him think about them and what they were. Even though he didn't realize it at the time, the rosary beads were a second chance for him. And he thanked the gods that he got it whether he liked it or not.**

"**You wanna go back to Kaede's, Kagome? Everyone is looking for you, I'm sure that they're worried."**

"**Sure." She shrugged. And as she moved to get up Inuyasha gave her his hand and pulled her up.**

**"You wanna ride on my back? It'll be faster."**

**"Nah." She said. "I feel like walking today."**

**"Okay." He said and they walked the rest of they way in silence.**

**back at the village**

**"So houshi-sama, do you think that Inuyasha has found Kagome yet? asked Sango.**

**"Most likely, by now they're probably on they're way back here. (He's right they are) but my question is has she told him yet.**

**"Probably not," said Sango. "I think that she's having a hard time putting it into words that aren't to blunt."**

**"Well if that's the case I can help her, I'm not afraid of putting things bluntly."**

**WHACK**

**"Ouch! Ok, what was that for?" asked Miroku sincerely.**

"**Hmmm, let's see. 1. this is for Kagome to tell Inuyasha herself, he absolutely cannot hear it from anyone else. 2. you would say something perverted if you told Inuyasha and would get him mad and upset about the whole thing, and 3. You need to learn how to keep your wandering hands to yourself.**

"**They're back, let's go inside and tell Shippou, Sango-san.**

"**You first Houshi-sama." She said seeing the lecherous smirk on his face as he gestured for her to go in before him.**

"**You're no fun." He murmured. **

"**Oh, and Houshi-sama? Would you please talk to Inuyasha and Shippou when they get and keep them here while I take Kagome-chan to the bath so that I can to talk to her?**

"**Only if you call me by my first name, Sango-san."**

"**O-okay M-Miroku-sama."**

"**There that wasn't so hard was it? Oh and you can drop the –sama I don't deserve it compared to you." And effectively making her blush he walked into Kaede's hut smiling.**

**back to Inu and Kag**

**The whole way back was silent, Kagome thinking of how to tell him, Inuyasha thinking about how he almost let kagome get severely hurt. It was not a comfortable silence and both were relieved when they saw the village. They saw Miroku and Sango heading back to Kaede's hut. Then they saw them stop and talk a little bit and saw Miroku look at them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sighed when they saw Sango whack Miroku on the head for being a lech and also saw them stop before the doorway of the hut. Then they saw Sango blush and Miroku smile, which made them both wonder what they were saying. When the got to the door of the hut they heard Sango tell shippou that he needed to stay here while she and kagome took a bath.**

**"So I guess that it is already decided for me that I'm going to take a bath, huh Sango." said Kagome smiling.**

**Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. The smile that was plastered on her face was 100 percent fake.**

'**What happened to make her so unhappy' he thought. 'Come to think of it she hasn't smiled in a while'**

**"So let's go Sango-chan, I really do need a bath." said Kagome.**

**So they gathered their bathing supplies and went to the hot springs that were near the village.**

**"Here Kagome, let me see your stomach." said Sango. "I don't see any cuts or scratches so that's good.**

**"Yeah, but it doesn't always have to be a cut or scratch to loose a baby." said Kagome. "In my world it's not uncommon for a woman to loose her child if she fell or for no reason at all, especially if they're young.**

**"Really." said Sango. "You can loose the child if you fall down? That's strange, most of the women who've lost a child have had scratches on their stomach. Wow I bet they got the scratches _by_ falling down. That's very interesting."**

**"For you it may be interesting but for me it is terrifying. I could've died today. I may have lost my baby." **

**"But you didn't fall down Kagome, Shippou caught you." said Sango, confused.**

**"Yes I didn't hit the ground but the impact of hitting… anything really could jolt a baby enough that it kills it. **

**"Kagome, I have a feeling that you didn't lose your baby. I just don't think you did." said Sango.**

**"Really?" asked Kagome. She had learned long ago to trust Sango's _feelings_. They were almost always right.**

**"Really. So…. When are you going to tell Inuyasha the good news?" asked Sango excitedly.**

**"Well." said Kagome hesitating "I've thought really hard about it. I thought of different ways that I can tell him and I've predicted what his reaction will be based on how I tell him, and I've decided." She paused. "That I'm not going to tell him.**

**"WHAT?" Sango screamed so loudly that birds flew off the branches in the nearby trees**

**End of chapter**

**Meanings of Japanese words I used**

**Youkia – Demon**

**Houshi – Monk**

**-sama – respectful term**

**-san – respectful term**

**-chan – friendly term**

**If I used any other words that I didn't define then email me and I'll tell you.**

**Hope you liked it. This is my first story so when you review please use constructive criticism! **

**Please review **


	2. EDITED Decisions

Chapter 2

Kagome flinched as Sango screamed.

"Why not?!" Sango asked. "He has the right to know! Besides what are you going to tell him in eight months when you give birth to his child?!"

"Well……" said Kagome in a slow deliberate voice. "I know Inuyasha and when I think of the answers he'll have, I find that they'd all be negative. Think about it, we're still in the middle of the battle with Naraku, so it'll just be one more thing that he has to worry about in the middle of battle and it'd just get in the way of his revenge." She paused. "And he doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo." She added quietly."

"Really?" Sango asked. "So that's why you're traveling with him and she's not. That's why a month ago he told you that he loved you and not Kikyo. That's why you're carrying his child and she's not. That's why-"she said before Kagome cut her off.

"It's because I'm the spitting image of Kikyo!" she screamed "He loves Kikyo, not me. He's already chosen her over me once! Right now we don't know where she is and I'm the most convenient. I look exactly like her so he can't possibly not see her in me! I also share her soul so when she's not here we just switch names in his eyes! I'm just Kikyo's replacement! You can tell when you see him with her. His eyes, which are normally guarded, soften with love, and every time someone even mentions the hint of her possibly visiting somewhere he's all up and raring to go and see her" She finished. Kagome dunked herself in the water, making it seem like she was washing her hair but she was really trying to hide the fact that she had started crying. But it didn't escape Sango's notice. When Kagome came up Sango saw that her eyes were beginning to turn red and slightly puffy.

"Kagome." Sango said. "We are all supporting you in this. We will all give you help when you need it, and even if you don't. You aren't alone. Inuyasha won't desert you when you need him the most. Trust him."

Kagome looked up at her. "Thank you Sango." She said, a few tears slipping out and mingling with the water on her face. "But I don't want him to stay by me because he feels obligated to. I want him to stay by me because he loves me. And I'm sure that if I tell him, if he doesn't reject me, then he'll stay by me like a tethered dog stays by its house. It'd be no different than me placing the sit command on him." Kagome looked at her hands. "Ugh!" she said before Sango could reply to anything that she had said. "I'm getting pruny. Let's go head back." She said turning and grabbing a towel. As she got out she held her towel so that it was covering her stomach. After she wrapped herself up she pulled the towel so that it pressed against her stomach, showing a rounded bulge.

She quickly let go of the towel, lest anyone see, toweled off and put her clothes on. She and Sango walked quickly back to Kaede's hut so that the boys could go. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Inuyasha came storming into the hut.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Very original right?) Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Inuyasha? If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it but w/e now onto the story!!

_They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Inuyasha came storming into the hut._

"_Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed_

"I-Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed. She saw Miroku come in calmly after Inuyasha. He looked irritated annoyed, and a little bit amused, but she could tell he was trying to look grumpy so he wouldn't get Inuyasha angrier than he already was.

"We had a visitor at the hot springs." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up as a third person entered the hut. This was the so called 'visitor'. As soon as Kagome saw him, she burst out laughing. Of course it was Sesshoumaru standing there, almost smirking. Almost. Controlling herself she looked at Inuyasha.

"I thought that you guys had worked things out." She said. "Do I need to put you guys back into the barrier?" she asked looking serious.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru had come across the Inu-gang and immediately went to Inuyasha and demanded the tetsusaiga. (This is the spelling that I got from the book, so if it's wrong please tell me).

Sesshoumaru's Day

Sesshoumaru was having a somewhat off day. (Ooc I know but he can have off days he just doesn't show it.) That day Rin had asked him the one question that all men and fathers fear. (Ok people I borrowed this from someone else's story.) She had gone up to Sesshoumaru had him get to his knees, which was a great achievement, and asked. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Where do babies come from?" Sesshoumaru had been thoroughly shocked but recovered by saying, 'Ask Jaken.' Still pondering over this Sesshoumaru didn't notice that he wasn't too far from Inuyasha's group. Suddenly the scent of Inuyasha's group assaulted his nose. He told Jaken to go and take Rin and hide.

Back to Normal

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Give me the tetsusaiga."

"In your dreams Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. 'Here we go again.' She thought. She saw them preparing to fight and got between them. 'I'm so glad that Kaede taught me how to do this Kagome thought. She took Inuyasha's sword away along with Sesshoumaru's two swords. She tossed them to Sango who caught them just before they hit her. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and the other one on Sesshoumaru's. (I know this couldn't really happen but let's just say he was too shocked at what she was doing to try and stop her ok?) Quickly she said a little spell in her mind. Both of their claws reduced to human nails, she drained their strength away and took away any powers that they may possess. (I.e. Sesshoumaru's poison claws, whip, anything that they can use to harm people or things with.) Then she backed away and put a barrier around them so that they couldn't get out.

"Now you guys are going to stay in there until you work things out!" she said.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Work it out!" Kagome said, sat by a meadow to watch them.

**END FLASHBACK**

"No!" Inuyasha said a little quickly. "No but a certain someone," he said giving Sesshoumaru a pointed look. "Decided that it would be funny if a tree suddenly fell into the hot springs. What are you doing here anyway Fluffy?" He asked, smirking at knowing his dreaded nickname. Sesshoumaru inwardly winced them smirked.

"I'm just here to see my dear younger brother and his mate," Sesshoumaru said, "And to see if you still pound your foot on the ground when someone scratches behind your ear." He didn't pause when saying this Inuyasha immediately forgot about him saying something about a mate. But Kagome had heard it and she flinched when he said it, as if he had slapped her across the face. She slowly stood up.

"Umm I left something at the hot springs." Kagome said. "You two must have not seen it." She walked out of the hut quickly and stopped by a tree by the hot springs. She leaned against it for support and started to cry silently.

"And why are you crying?" A voice said from behind her. She whipped around to see Sesshoumaru standing there. "And why are you hiding it from your mate?"

"Are you that dim-sighted?!" Kagome screamed at him. "I'm not his mate!" She turned around again with a gasp. "I-I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "You are carrying his pup, are you not? And he still has not claimed you as his own?"

Kagome tensed up immediately and her strong fear scent reached his nose.

"How can you tell?!" she asked, almost screamed at him. "You can't know!" she said.

"I have a fine tuned nose." Sesshoumaru replied. "I can smell the pup inside of you."

"C-can Inuyasha . . . smell it?" Kagome asked, shaking.

Sesshoumaru watched her trying to control her body and decided that he would not lie to her.

"No he can't smell it; his nose cannot detect something so small in your scent." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome visibly calmed down until she realized something else.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "He can't know." She started to cry silently again.

"I will not betray you secret." He told her, if only to stop her tears.

"Thank you." She said. "Well I better get back before they start to worry." Kagome said wiping her face a bunch of times before turning and heading back to Kaede's hut.

When they got there they saw that Kaede had just come back from meeting someone.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"

Kaede shot and apologetic smile towards Kagome and said. "I have a message." She paused and shot another sad glance towards Kagome. "For ye Inuyasha." She finished. Inuyasha looked up startled.

'Please don't let it be from her.' He thought. "From who?" he asked Kaede. 'If it's from Kikyo then I'll just have to tell her that I loved her, but I've moved on and I love Kagome more than anything now.' He thought.

"From my sister Kikyo." Kaede said with a sigh. "She is waiting for you by the sacred tree. She wishes to speak to you." Kagome's heart sunk to the floor. She saw Inuyasha glance at her, and she could tell that he was debating whether or not to go and see Kikyo and the only thing that was keeping him back was her. Kagome jumped to her feet.

"Oh just go!" she screamed at him.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"You heard me! You obviously want to! Go ahead! Leave me for her again. She's not DEAD or anything! What's different this time?! You've gone to her before. Go ahead and make HER your mate and I'll just be the girl you go back to when you're tired of her! What are you going to do? Will you get her pregnant like me? Can a clay pot even-" Kagome froze mid rant. She hadn't meant to reveal that to him.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said stunned. Kagome turned and ran out of the hut before he could say anything else.

"Kagome!" He cried, running after her. "Kagome wait!"

"Sit!" She cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. She ran to the well and jumped down, going back to her time.

_**Hey everyone! It's about time I updated right, well I finally 'fixed' the story and now I should updated more often but I do have a lot to deal with in day to day life so my update pattern may not be consistent. But I do love all of you and typed this chapter up in half an hour, killing my wrist. I'm going to love that later. Anyways tell me what you all think of this.**_


End file.
